


"Instead of rising to his feet, he pulled Alec against him…"

by never_good_stories (Daisy7795)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/never_good_stories
Summary: "Magnus slowly leaned down and captured Alec's soft lips with his own they kissed until they had to pull away to catch their breath "Don't say that. Nobody blames you for what happened, we all want what's best for you…"





	1. Nobody is perfect

Alec woke up turned his alarm off and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower and headed downstairs to make breakfast to his siblings.  
After he finished making waffles he walked upstairs to his brothers bedroom first and then his sisters to wake them up.

  
"Jace wake up" Alec told the blond boy who was sleeping soundly "come on we don't have much time left and you still have to dress and eat your breakfast."  
"Fine, I'm up" Alec walked out to let the boy dress.

Next he walked to his younger sisters room, "Izzy wake up" he shook her shoulder till she turned around to face him "I'll be downstairs in a minute"

He walked out of her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen when he saw Jace ready and sipping on coffe. He saw that Jace didn't touch the food yet.  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked the younger.

"I'm not gonna eat until you do" Jace looked at him like he knew that he was lying.

"I already ate so dig in 'cause we're gonna be late."

Izzy came downstairs and sat next to Jace putting two waffles on her plate and eating them.

"Aren't you going to eat Jace?" Jace looked at her and shooked his head "I'm not gonna eat until Alec will."

Izzy looked at her eldest brother in worry.

"I already ate I told you now eat we're leaving in 10 minutes." "Fine." Jace said grumpily looking at Alec. "Good"

Alec left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom, it was plain bedroom with black walls queen sized bed with dark brown sheets, bedside table and a wardrobe. He picked one of his favourite sweater, it was black when he first bought it but now it turned more of a dark brown. It was a old sweater but he loved it too much to throw it away.

He grabbed his phone, earphones, backpack and keys then walked out and headed downstairs. Jace was coming right behind him and Izzy was walking out of her room putting earrings on, they all headed to Alec's car that their parents bough because they always took theirs and the school was too far away. Alec turned the car on and they drove to school.

Fifteen minutes later they were at school.

Izzy walked out first followed by Jace and headed in the direction of their friends (partners). Alec stayed behind still in the car, he leaned his head on the sterring wheel and breathed deeply, he forgot to take his medication in the morning and he was starting to feel the concequences of that. The voices inside his head were screaming at him how much of a failure he was, how nobody even cared about him, how everybody wished he was dead already, he took deep breath in order to try to calm his trembling body down.

Alec suddenly felt the door next to him open and somebody sat in the seat next to him, he looked who that person was and saw his boyfriend Magnus looking at him with his brown eyes that had glitter around them. Magnus saw his red rimmed eyes and frowned.

"What's going on Alexander?" he said gently putting his hand on his boyfriends cheek carreasing it gently.

"Nothing just tired" Alec put on his best fake smile, Magnus frowned and Alec knew that he doesn't believe him.

"Why are you lying to me? You know you can tell me anything." Alec sighed.

" I'm just not feeling my best that's all" Magnus raised his brow knowing that there was something more.

"Fine, Jace was bothering me in the morning that I wasn't eating, then I forgot to take my meds and now my head is screaming at me of how much a faliure I am and my anxiety is high and it's just too much for me to beare." Alec told him everything, Magnus was the person that he knew he could tell everything without being judged.

"You don't have to put a fake smile on everyday. And it's okay that you forgot your meds it happens to the best of us. Now maybe we're gonna head out and go to classes and if it's gonna be too much then we'll go home. What do you think about that?" Alec smiled and nodded. Magnus beamed and kissed Alec.

They headed out and walked to their friends, hands indertwined. They all looked at them but didn't said nothing. All of them knew that Alec struglled everyday and were more than thankful that Magnus was always there for him. The bell rang and they all headed to their classes, Magnus and Alec had all their classes together so it was easier for both of them.

After third perioid Alec was starting to feel even more worse and the voices were louder now, his anxiety was at it's highest, he was shaking and stuttering even more. It was lunch time break so Magnus took Alec to the cafeteria , Jace was more than worried for Alec because the boy looked terrible. He was trying to be smaller hiding behing Magnus all the time and holding his hand tightly.

"How is he?" "Not that good I think it's the best if we're gonna go home" Jace looked at him and Magnus could see the trust in his eyes.

"Sure. Need somebody to drive you?" "No I'll drive. I will call you." "Kay".

Jace was worried about his brother but he knew that Alec was in good hands now, he just hoped that the boy would be better soon.


	2. "I'll always hold on, cause you make me strong…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying hard on those chapters and I hope that you like the story.

When they finally arrived Alec wasn't any better, Magnus got out of the car and walked to Alec's side opened the door and helped his boyfriend out.

He grabbed his spare key that he got from Alec incase something like this happened and opened the door and both of them took of their shoes. Magnus closed the door and went upstairs with Alec, he sat the shaking boy down and went to the bathroom to take meds that Alec forgot to take this morning and went to grab some water.

When he came back to the room Alec was rocking back and forth mumbling to himself how stupid he is and how much of a failure he is to everybody.

"Alexander" Magnus said as he placed the meds and the water on the nightstand, he slowly sat down next to his boyfriend and embraced him whispering soothing words to his ear.

"I got you your meds" He helped Alec up and gave him his medicine along with the water. When Alec swallowed the meds he laid down bringing Magnus with him and cuddling colse to him, Magnus pulled him close and kissed his forhead.

Soon he heard his boyfriends breath even out and looked down to find his lover asleep, Magnus was amazed how peacefull Alec looked when he was sleeping, he secretly took a picture and set is as his lockscreen smiling.

He send a text to Jace telling him that Alec has already taken his meds and was now sleeping next to him, after that he got a text from Izzy to prove that it was just like he said so Magnus took another picture that featured him, Alec and an alarm clock showing the present hour. He send the picture and got a text from Izzy telling him how cute they looked together. He turned off his phone and layed next to Alec slowly falling asleep himself.

Magnus awoke to Alec stirring next to him he looked down in time to see the beautiful ocean blue eyes slowly opening and focusing on him.

"Hi" Alec said groggly smiling just slightly.

"Well hello to you my darling." Magnus smiled at Alec, loving his ruffled hair and dazed eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?"

" Well about three hours. Izzy and Jace should be ending in about an hour so we should pick them up I guess"

"You're right" Alec expression suddenly turned sad.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked concerned.

 "Nothing it's just that we had to go home early because of me and I just feel bad for them and for you because I'm sure you weren't planning go home that early"

"Alexander look at me" Magnus said and waited for his lover to pick up his head, when he finnaly lifted his head golden meet blue and the two of them were staring into each others eyes for what felt like hours, then Magnus slowly leaned down and captured Alec's soft lips with his own. They kissed until they had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Don't say that. Nobody blames you fot what happened, we all want what's best for you." he kissed Alec again " I love you Alexander and I will do anything for you to be safe" he looked at Alec lovingly.

" Now we have to go because they will have to wait for us and I'm sure we both don't want to hear Izzy's complains about how her feet hurt in those six inch heels."

"You're right" Alec chuckled and pecked Magnus one more time as they both headed to the car.

When they finnaly arrived Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary were walking out of the school. Alec had a big car so they easly fitted.

Clary and Simon were possibly coming over since they were doing that everyday for the past few years, they came to the car and went in. When they were all seated Magnus started driving off, Izzy was taking about a girl in her class that didn't know how to match colors and that Magnus had to go shopping with her, Clary was talking about new art contest that was coming up and was convincing Alec to take part in it. Because Alec was amazing at drawing, he loved to draw [portraits](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/08/24/d70824b59eb83fb7034f5ae1631d92a5.jpg) of his boyfriend, he always wanted Magnus to [pose](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8b/f9/92/8bf99220833819ef19a75ddc5de95bc8.jpg) and had an amazing style and Magnus loved that too much.

When they finnaly arrived home they all walked in and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Alec can we talk for a minute?" Jace asked Alec who looked away from Magnus.

 "Sure" Alec followed his brother to the other room. "How are you felling?" Jace asked with concern in his voice.

"Better, Magnus helped me." Alec smiled a bit and Jace smiled back.

"It's good we have him here" "Yeah, I'm lucky I guess" "We all are".

They went to the kitchen to help make dinner for them, after they all ate they went to the living room and watched movies. Clary, Simon and Magnus were supposed to stay the night at the Lightwood's house until the next day or maybe more then just a day.

Magnus and Alec were cuddled to each other when Alec suddenly got up and excused himself to his room because he had to study for an exam that was the next day, they all believed him except for his boyfriend and brother who knew that the boy was lying, after Alec went upstairs Jace gave Magnus a knowing look, Magnus followerd his boyfriend.

When he walked into the room Alec was curled up in the corner of the room, Magnus couldn't see his face but he knew that his boyfriend was crying because said boy was shaking very bad.

The older boy calmly approached the younger and kneeled in front of him.

"Alexander what happened?" Alec didn't said anything, Magnus slowly scooted closer to his boyfriend and hugged him close. Alec slowly looked at his lover and laid his head on his shoulder then wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled himself closer still crying.

After fifteen minutes Alec stopped crying and was just cuddling to the side of his boyfriend.

"Alexander, darling can you please thell me what happended that had you in this state?" "I-I just got these thoughts a-again and I-I had to go because I felt t-that if I will stay I'm gonna have meltdown in front of everybody." Alec breathed deeply sniffling a bit, Magnus didn't know what to do because Alec hardly ever had attacks like that and his meds that he was supposed to take after something like this happened were in the bathroom and he couldn't get them right now.

He texted Jace to come and after few seconds he was softly knocking at the door, when he entered he saw his older brother in the embrace of his boyfriend still shaking a bit and sniffling. Magnus looked at Jace with helpless look on his face.

"Can you get his meds from the bathroom, please?" "Sure" Jace stepped to the bathroom and opened one of Alec's cabinets that had his meds in them, he never looked there until now and he was more than shocked to find how many meds were in there almost the whole cabinet was filled with different kinds of meds.

He made a mental note to check them all when his brother was not home, he searched for the pills that Magnus told him to get and quickly filled cup with water and then went to Alec who was still in Magnus' embrance. Giving them to Magnus he went downstairs to not disturb the couple, Jace knew that he would have to talk with Magnus about all the meds taht filled his brothers bathroom and why he never knew about all of them.

In the mean time Magnus was helping Alec who had trouble with holding the cup without spilling the water that was inside, he was worried abouth his boyfriend. When Alec was finished he helped him to stand up and walked him to the bed.

Helping him to lay down, then he layed next to his distressed boyfriend and pulled him close, Alec instantly cuddled to him and shortly after fell asleep. Magnus knowing that the boy was safe closed his eyes and went to sleep shortly after that.


End file.
